Even angels fall
by Ikasashimi
Summary: A girl was running for her life. She never expected to wake up in the home of Li, Syaoran. Sakura, a girl with a dark secret and Syaoran, the heir to the Li clan. What happens when Syaoran finds out about her secret? ON HIATUS May be rewritten in the future
1. Chapter 1

Hi ikasashimi here! This is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh with reviews, if you decide to write one. I'm not a genius writer so don't expect an awesome story, I only write cause its fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot. If I did own the characters then I wouldn't be writing here.

Writing

_Thoughts_

**Shouting**

Normal talking

So now on with the story!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was raining hard. You could hear the thunder miles away.

A girl in a long gray coat was running for her life…………

She didn't care that she was barefoot or that it was freezing cold. Behind her were 3 men, all in black, chasing her. She was weak, injured, and tired but she focused her energy on running faster. All her energy was wasted when she slipped and fell. Her body could not move, she stayed still and waited for them to come, beat her up and bring her back.

She welcomed death with open arms. For her it was better than going back there. Soon she let the darkness engulf her and lost consciousness.

*2 days later*

She regained consciousness, but she could not open her eyes. She could hear people talking, but their voices were only whispers. It took her a while to gain enough strength to open her eyes. She was amazed by what she saw.

She was in a large room with red walls and brownish-gold furniture. This wasn't where she expected to wake up.

She heard someone open the door and enter. It was a teenager about the same age as her. When he saw her awake he quickly left the room and came back with a woman. The woman smiled at her and asked "what is your name?" The girl got a pencil and some paper from her pocket and wrote Sakura. The woman introduced herself as Li, Yelan. She was really tall, her eyes showed wisdom and kindness, her hair was black, and her eyes were golden brown. The teenager behind her had messy chocolate brown hair and amber colored eyes.

The boy was eyeing the girl with curiosity. Her hair was brown and she had emerald colored eyes.

Yelan called for someone to bring Sakura some food. As Sakura ate Yelan sat beside her bed and asked her questions, but before she could continue Sakura pointed and the teenager and wrote on a piece of paper Is he your son?Yelan smiled and said "O, I almost forgot this is my son….." before she could finish she was cut off by the boy "Li, Xiao Lang, but you can call me Syaoran". Sakura scribbled Nice to meet you and smiled at him. It was rare for her to smile like that but they would never know. Yelan smiled at the both of them. She looked at Sakura and asked "Why were you out in the rain, barefoot, and only protected by a thin cloak during a thunderstorm, in the middle of October?"

Sakura's POV

Ugh…..I hoped she wouldn't ask that question. What am I supposed to tell them?

I bent my head trying to hide my panic stricken face. I was surprised when Yelan tiled my chin up and told me I didn't have to tell her unless I was ready. I sighed mentally in relief. I got a sheet of paper and started writing

Do you have any other questions?

"Yes, actually I do. How old are you?"

16

"Do you mind if I ask where you came from?"

I don't, I came from the village of Shinto

Yelan stared at her with disbelieving eyes "Shinto is on the other side of the mountain. Why did you go so far from home?" It took a while for me to answer.

I had to, or you could say I didn't have a choice

Yelan's eyes softened "Did they kick you out?" I noticed Syaoran was listening as well. No "Then what did they do?"

No one from my village did anything, it was someone from outside

I was on the verge of breaking down, but I had to be strong I couldn't tell them yet. I think Yelan noticed cause she told me she was done and told, well more like ordered me to rest.

I lay down and was out like a light in a few seconds.

Normal POV

Yelan looked at the sleeping Sakura and turned to face Syaoran. "She seems calm but her aura betrays her true emotions. Emotions of anger, sorrow, regret, and fear." Syaoran just stared at her. "Syaoran watch over she's special, I can feel it". After that she left the room leaving Syaoran with Sakura.

Syaoran's POV

Gosh, that's a lot of emotions for a small girl. '_I wonder how she keeps her emotions bottled up'._ I don't know why but I suddenly had the urge to help her. I know I would never do that for someone, but mom was right she seems special.

I grabbed a chair and sat down, watching her sleep.

(To be continued…….)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay! That's all I can type right now. If people like the story then I might continue, and if they don't like it then I'll still continue.

I might not update until next week or the week after cause I'll be busy. Please Review, I don't mind comments or suggestions.

Thanks!

Ikasashimi :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. Though I can wish can't I

Ikasashimi: Hi there! Ikasashimi here! I had nothing else to do so I decided to post Chapter 2.

Sakura: She's always too lazy to write

Ikasashimi: Hey I'm right here!

Ikasashimi: I'd like to thank mikoshi714 for reviewing. Okay now before I start blabbering on with the story!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback_

_Syaoran's POV_

_Gosh, that's a lot of emotions for a small girl. 'I wonder how she keeps her emotions bottled up'. I don't know why but I suddenly had the urge to help her. I know I would never do that for someone, but mom was right she seems special._

_I grabbed a chair and sat down, watching her sleep._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Sakura's POV

_I was surrounded by men, with nowhere to go. They were all armed and in the blink of an eye I would be dead._

_The tallest, obviously the leader, smirked at me and commanded two men to bring the hostages. A man from behind grabbed me and tied me to a chair. I could see the 2 men coming in the room holding Okaa-san and Onii-chan. _

_I tried to scream, but no voice was heard. I watched as they tortured them. Hearing Okaa-san's screams and Onii-chan's cries of pain._

_Then quickly and silently like a snake they slit their throats, killing them. My eyes widened in horror as I fought back my tears,_

_mouthing the words "I'm sorry and I love you". Okaa-san smiled at me then closed her eyes, never to open them again._

_All the men were laughing and kicking their bodies. I was forced to watch, tears threatening to fall, but I had to be strong for them..._

I jolted awake, my ears were ringing like gongs and bells put together. I only realized someone was whispering in my ear when I managed to calm down slightly.

I could hear Syaoran beside me whispering "It's alright it's only a dream, Sakura calm down you're gonna…"

Too late fear gripped my lungs as I started to hyperventilate. Syaoran was trying to calm me down by rubbing my back and whispering in my ear.

Normal POV

Syaoran was panicking, he wasn't used to this. He tried shaking her but Sakura would not calm down.

Syaoran pulled her into a hug whispering "It's ok" in her ear. It seemed to have worked because Sakura managed to calm down.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, while Syaoran let her lie on his chest. When Sakura was okay she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Thank you. Syaoran smiled, he looked in to her eyes and said "You started tossing and turning. What happened?"

Sakura turned away and wrote I can't tell you. Syaoran dropped the subject knowing he could not force her to tell him. He was about to leave, but Sakura tugged on his shirt apparently not willing to let him go.

She grabbed the paper and wrote Is it okay if you stay I don't want to have another nightmare Syaoran seemed to contemplate on this and agreed.

He sat beside her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Sakura place her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep. Both slept peacefully.

Yelan entered the room, finding Syaoran beside Sakura, both asleep. She smiled inwardly as she slowly left the room making sure she didn't wake them up.

(To be continued……)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you guys liked that. I was supposed to put this in chapter 1 but I thought it would be nicer to put it in chapter 2.

In case you're wondering why Syaoran is so nice to Sakura it's not because he likes her (yet) it's more like a brotherly nice, and it's also because I based his personality from the Syaoran in Tsubasa so he's kinda protective. Please review; I accept all comments, and suggestions.

Thanks!

-Ikasashimi :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but I can always dream :D

Ikasashimi: HEY EVERYBODY!!!

Sakura: *whispers* wow she's loud…….. *sweatdrops*

Syaoran: *whispers* ya I know……….. *sweatdrops*

Ikasashimi: HEY I can hear you! Any way I'd like to take the time to thank the 3 new people who reviewed.

**Angelflight2k6**

**Madmanalpha**

**The Silver Kira Fox**

**Warrior95**

By the way……

Angelflight2k6: I used the clone because so far he was the one who was the most protective

Warrior95: yes I know it's short but I didn't write much yet…..hehe :)) I'm still working on it. I'll try to write longer this time :D

And now on with the story!!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback:_

_Yelan entered the room, finding Syaoran beside Sakura, both asleep. She smiled inwardly as she slowly left the room making sure she didn't wake them up._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* In the morning *

Sakura's POV

I woke up and hugged my pillow, happy to know that I didn't have any nightmares….. Wait a pillow is supposed to be soft and doesn't have 2 legs! I looked up and instantly regretted it. I was staring at 2 deep pools of amber and I could feel a familiar heat rising to my cheeks. Syaoran smirked at my reaction. I hated that smirk of his, but for some reason I liked it as well.

Syaoran's POV

I smirked. It was fun watching Sakura blush, but I was more interested in staring at her emerald green eyes. I was the first to snap out of it and right after she seemed to do the same thing. I left and told her that I would get her breakfast.

Normal POV

As Syaoran left the room Sakura brought her knees to her chin and sighed. Her memories were haunting her dreams and were getting worse each night. She shook her head, attempting to remove those thoughts from her head. Knowing she wouldn't eat much she tried to sleep again, hoping her dreams were nightmare free.

Syaoran's POV

I was only gone for 5 min. and I came back finding Sakura asleep. _'Wow she's that lazy…….'_ I was about to wake her up when she started tossing and trashing about in her sleep. I tried waking her up but she was a heavy sleeper. I tried shaking her but it was no use. Then she shot up and was wide awake.

The poor girl started to hyperventilate. I hugged her and whispered in her ear but I don't think she heard me. I noticed my shirt felt wet. Apparently she was crying. I placed her head on my chest and let her cry.

It took her 30 min. to calm down. I looked at her and noticed how fragile she looked. I tried searching for a way to get her to talk, but knowing I would be pushing the limit I decided to wait for her to trust me.

Normal POV

Sakura closed her eyes, thinking of a way to explain her sudden outburst. Syaoran was quiet, watching to see what she would do. Sakura sat up and wrote on a sheet of paper Thanks, I'm sorry about your shirt. Syaoran just smiled "Don't worry, I don't mind. I hope you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" Sakura stared at the paper and slowly wrote I know it's unfair that I don't tell you, but it would be best if you didn't know. Syaoran nodded his head in agreement.

They both jumped when they heard the rumbling of Sakura's stomach. Sakura blushed 5 shades of red, while Syaoran laughed. He brought her their breakfast and placed it on the table. "Do you need help walking or standing?" he offered, Sakura smiled and proceeded to walk by herself, but once she stood up a pain shot up from her ankle and she fell.

Syaoran managed to catch her before she hit the floor. She could hear him chuckling. She felt like punching him but she was too weak. Syaoran carried her to a chair and sat on the one next to her. She gave him a weak smile and started eating.

Yelan entered the room and found Syaoran helping Sakura walk. She laughed mentally seeing Sakura blush. The person next to her seemed to think it was funny as well. They both proceeded inside. Yelan introduced the man as the doctor who would check Sakura.

He started by checking her temperature, listening to her heart beat, etc. When he accidentally bent Sakura's ankle while checking her reflexes, Sakura felt a wave of pain pass through her whole body as she yelped in pain. The doctor immediately finished his examination and gave his report "She's fine, but her ankle seems to be broken. I'll just get my bag downstairs and come back up to fix it." He hurried downstairs, wanting to fix Sakura's ankle before it got worse.

Sakura winced as she tried to move her foot. Yelan was deep in thought while Syaoran was watching Sakura anxiously. The doctor came back panting while getting everything ready. He bandaged her ankle and told her she should take it easy. When the doctor left the room, Yelan smiled at Sakura and left as well.

* Outside*

Yelan caught up with the doctor before he got down the stairs. "Do you think she was born mute or do you think she just refuses to talk?" The doctor thought for a while and said "The latter most likely" with that last sentence he left, leaving Yelan to ponder on what he said.

(To be continued…..)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikasashimi: YAY I'm done with another chapter. I'm sorry if you thought it was too short though :D

Sakura: Don't blame her she's just lazy

Ikasashimi: You always say that *crying anime style*, well at least I'm not a klutz *grinning evilly*

Sakura: B-but you're also clumsy *blushing*

Ikasashimi: Yes but I'm clumsy at the right time :D. ANYWAY before we start bickering again I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. It's nice to know people like the story :) Well that's all for now I'll try to write longer next time. Please Review! :D

THANKS!

-Ikasashimi :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Ikasashimi: HEY!!! I'm so sorry I forgot to update last week

Syaoran: She was busy……

Sakura: She just got confirmed!

Ikasashimi: Yup! Well before we start blabbering I'll start with the answers to questions :)

**Lee-kana: Sure you can translate it**

**Miko-x-Princess-x-Kagome: If she can talk or not will be revealed in this chapter :D**

**Madmanalpha: Thanks for the compliment :)**

**The Silver Kira Fox: Your outburst was funny :)) I'm glad you like the story so far**

**Moons Little Wolf Blossom44: You sure are wondering a lot :)) **

Ikasashimi: Hope I live up to your expectations. Before I forget I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed and now ON WITH THE STORY!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback_ :

_Yelan caught up with the doctor before he got down the stairs. "Do you think she was born mute or do you think she just refuses to talk?" The doctor thought for a while and said "The latter most likely" with that last sentence he left, leaving Yelan to ponder on what he said._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*in the room*

Syaoran smiled at Sakura and sat beside her. Sakura was looking down. He was about to ask what was wrong when she spoke."S-Syaoran?" Syaoran was shocked, she had a sweet voice but because of lack of use it was a little hoarse.

Sakura just smiled at the dumbstruck Syaoran before continuing "I'm s-sorry ab-bout not speaking b-before, but it's because o-of a p-personal r-reason. P-please keep it a s-secret". Syaoran smiled softly at the blushing Sakura "Of course, but when we're alone I want you to speak out loud so you can get used to speaking again". Sakura nodded in agreement.

_

Yelan entered the room quietly. As she crept towards the bed she noticed how quiet it was. When she reached the bed she found Syaoran and Sakura gone.

She searched around the room trying to find out where they went. She approached the window and looked down into the garden. There she saw Syaoran and Sakura walking/limping along the stone path

_.

Sakura giggled as she looked around in awe. The garden was huge! It had about 3 fountains, flower patches all around, and in the center stood a large Sakura tree.

Syaoran took her hand and led her to the other side of the tree. On the other side, held by a strong branch, was a swing. Syaoran helped Sakura on and started pushing. Sakura laughed merrily as she felt the wind blowing her face. She felt like a kid again. Syaoran chuckled at her childishness.

After swinging to her hearts delight, Syaoran toured Sakura around the house. Sakura thought the garden was he, but after seeing the rest of the house the garden looked so small. The house was big enough for 50 people, or at least that's what Sakura thought.

As the sky grew darker Syaoran brought Sakura to the dining hall to eat dinner. Sakura and Syaoran were silently eating dinner when a girl, about their age, entered the room. She had ebony-black hair and ruby-red eyes (AN: It's so obvious who it is). She squealed as she ran to Syaoran and gave him a bear hug.

Sakura giggled as she watched Syaoran try to pry the girl off him. The girl was laughing until she saw Sakura. The girl went closer and eyed her with curiosity, Sakura blushed under her gaze.

Syaoran cleared his throat and introduced her "This is Meiling, my cousin. Meiling this is Sakura, the girl I was telling you about." Sakura smiled. Meiling ran to her and started asking loads of questions. She would have filled a book until Syaoran covered her mouth and handed Sakura some paper and a pencil. Meiling tilted her head in confusion as Sakura wrote on the paper Nice to meet you. Syaoran answered Meiling's unsaid question "She doesn't speak"

After that Meiling and Sakura kept talking, well writing in Sakura's case. By the time they finished it was almost 9:00. Sakura excused herself and left to go to her room. Syaoran followed making sure she wouldn't het lost, while Meiling left to talk to Yelan.

Syaoran showed Sakura her closet, which already had outfits inside. He left the room to give her some privacy.

Sakura's POV

It was nice to know Yelan was a kind person. Heck, she gave me a whole closet of clothes, but I missed the clothes my best friend made me.

I decided to wear the long pink nightgown. I went into the bathroom and turned the heater on the highest setting. For me when the hot water hits your skin it's relaxing and lets you forget your problems for a while. I managed to finish my shower in 10 min which was fast for me since I usually took 30 min.

I sat on the bed and stared at the scenery outside the window. As much as I wanted to leave and not be a burden for this family, I couldn't. I had to find a way to repay them for their kindness '_Maybe they would accept me as a maid'. _I almost fell out of the bed when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it finding Syaoran already in his PJs. I smiled as I let him inside. He stayed for a while and we talked/wrote. He explained that if I needed anything his room was next to mine. My answer was replaced by a yawn. He said goodnight and left the room. I tucked myself in and fell asleep. Instead of the usual nightmare I had a new one.

_I was seated in the same room, but instead of Okaa-san and Onii-chan it was my best friend, Tomoyo. I thought they would kill her like they did to Okaa-san and Onii-chan, but they didn't. Instead Tomoyo looked at me in the face, her eyes were puffy from crying. It took me a while to notice she was telling me something "Why did you leave me. I thought you were my friend" I longed to hug her and tell her I was sorry, but before I could act one of the men slit her throat. Just like Okaa-san and Onii-chan my best friend died at the hands of those men._

I jolted awake finding myself inside the bedroom. I could feel the sweat on my forehead and the tears threatening to fall. I looked at my hands and found them trembling.

I hugged my knees as I sobbed quietly. I could feel all my emotions pouring out. By the time I was finished I was still hiccupping and my body was still trembling. I closed my eyes hoping to have a nightmare free night.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikasashimi: I hope that was a good chapter

Sakura: She accepts all suggestions and comments

Syaoran: Yup and…

Meiling: SYAORAN!!!!

Syaoran… now I have to hide *runs away*

Ikasashimi: Well I'm gonna go save Syaoran now so please review and thanks for all the encouragement. I know this chapter is short, but I didn't write much yet so please be patient. Ja Ne!

-Ikasashimi :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything……sadly :(

Ikasashimi: HEY EVERYBODY!!

Syaoran: She's hyper…..

Ikasashimi: I really sorry about not updating faster, but I was really busy

Sakura: She had a friend's birthday to plan…..

Syaoran: A grad ball to get ready for……

Yelan: *appears out of nowhere* A graduation to practice for…….

Ikasashimi: Where did you come from? Okay put that aside ,now I'll be replying to review :)

**Angelflight2k6:** I don't mind if you can only say compliments. It helps when I know someone likes the fanfic :)

**Lilazngirl:** Well here you go :)

**Madmanalpha**: Ya I would feel sorry for her too :)). Thanks for the compliment it's nice to know people like my writing.

**AnimeXroxX123:** Here's the update :D

**Nightvision45:** wow I didn't know people got hooked so easily :))

**Talkstoangels77:** Cool. Even angels fall is one of my fave songs that's why I named my fan fic after it :))

**:** Hey Nicole! Thanks for reviewing my story :)

**Foxtrott5:** Sorry Meiling and Syaoran aren't engaged in this story nor does Meiling have a crush on him. She's just……clingy :D

Meiling: I HEARD THAT!!!

Ikasashimi: Well…….ON WITH THE STORY!! *runs away*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_*Flashback*_

_I hugged my knees as I sobbed quietly. I could feel all my emotions pouring out. By the time I was finished I was still hiccupping and my body was still trembling. I closed my eyes hoping to have a nightmare free night._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night….though I don't know why. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was 4:00 AM. I was about to sleep when I heard sobs. I listened carefully to trace the origin of the sound. I discovered it was coming from Sakura's room.

I went out to the balcony and over the edge and peered into her room. I found Sakura sobbing, probably from a nightmare. I waited not knowing what to do. When she stopped she seemed tired and fell asleep. When I was sure she was asleep I crept into her room. I stood beside her bed and caressed her cheek. It seemed like one touch could break her. Right then and there I vowed to protect her. She was like a little sister to me, even though she was only younger than me by a few months, and a big brother wouldn't want his sister to cry.

I sat on a chair and watched her sleep. She seemed to have another nightmare and before I could wake her up she started tossing and turning. Then she stopped _'This girl is weird….'_ *sweatdrops*. When she stopped I thought it would be best if I left. I left the same way I came and when I reached my bed I fell asleep.

*In the morning*

I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight. I blinked until my eyes grew accustomed to the light. I got out of bed and changed into some jeans and a green t-shirt. When I got downstairs I found Meiling already eating breakfast and mom reading the newspaper. "Ohayo" I greeted them like I usually did and they greeted me back. Just as I was about to eat Sakura limped into the room. She was grinning, even though she was crying last night.

She waved at everyone as she limped toward the table. We all ate silently, until Mom put her glass down and it was LOUD. Usually that meant she had an announcement. We all stared at her waiting for her "speech". "Sakura we have decided to adopt you, but it's not official. Also starting Tuesday you will be attending school with Syaoran and Meiling" Sakura seemed to want to object, but Mom left without saying another word.

Meiling on the other hand was jumping up and down like a rabbit. I extended my hand to Sakura "welcome to the family" Sakura smiled and shook my hand. Meiling left to call her friends to tell them the news. When Meiling left , Sakura took my hand and led me outside.

She brought me to the Sakura tree and sat down. I stared at her in confusion. Then she patted the spot next to her. I complied by sitting down. "A-Arigato S-Syaoran." I chuckled at how she stuttered when talking. Then I helped her practice speaking.

After hours of speaking she managed to get quite good. For once she didn't stutter as much. When the afternoon sun hit my skin I knew we should go inside before we got sunburn or heatstroke. Sakura's face was so red you couldn't tell whether she was blushing or not. When we got inside I put on the AC and got a drink for Sakura.

I told her a bit about our school. I had to tell her the rules before she started school, which was in 2 days. It was easy to explain since she was listening attentively. I hoped we were in the same class since it would be easier for her to adjust with someone she knew.

*2 days later*

Sakura's POV

I was nervous and excited, today was my first day of school. I recited all the rules I could remember hoping to make a good impression. I already informed Yelan about what my last name was. Though I trusted her I didn't give her my real name, instead I gave her a fake one. So now I'm Miyagi, Sakura.

I was rushing to get ready as I ran downstairs. As I got down I greeted everyone. Syaoran smirked at me, which was really ANNOYING. When I noticed that they were done eating I sat down and quickly ate. Everybody sweatdropped at how fast I ate.

I put on the roller skates Yelan gave me and left with Syaoran and Meiling. The school was only 2 blocks away so our walk wasn't that long.

I expected the school to be small, but it was HUGE. As we entered everyone was staring and whispering. I noticed some people, girls mostly, were sending me death glares. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves as we entered the building. Syaoran brought me to the principal's office, while Meiling went with her friends. He told me to wait inside and that he would be in class.

The principal was a man in mid-forties, he was really kind and personally brought me to the classroom. I was in J-D (Junior D). "Wait here until you're called" I nodded my head. It was a good thing Yelan told the teachers I didn't talk or I would have been troublesome. When I heard my name being called I went inside with a smile on my face on my face. I don't know why ,but the guys kept staring at me (AN: poor dense Sakura). The teacher introduced me to the class and placed me beside Syaoran.

I met a number of people who became my new friends. Yamazaki, Syaoran told me not to believe his stories, Chicharu, Yamazaki's girlfriend, Naoko, the bookworm, and Eriol. There is one girl though who didn't like me as much as the others, her name was Lauren. At first I thought she was just in a bad mood, but she constantly did things to embarrass me.

During gym she hit me in the face with a dodge ball and I was on her team. Then she knocked me over in the hallway during lunch and insulted me cause I didn't speak.

Now it's English class and the teacher was teaching poetry. '_Thing's can't get any worse'_ "Okay class I'm going to leave for a while please read your book until I get back" '_Great….'_ She left and the class went into chaos. I just read my book silently not wanting to attract attention. My face met the book when Lauren hit my head. I wanted to snap at her, but I bit my tongue remembering my vow. Lauren and her posse continued to insult me as I tried to read my book. "What an idiot, I bet her family abandoned her because she was born stupid".

The mere mention of family almost released my tears. Syaoran was always occupied when Lauren decided to pick on me. Maybe it was because she had a major crush on him. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore them but one of the girls knocked me off my chair and I fell. Apparently my chair was right beside the cabinet so I ended up hitting my head on it. '_Great first my ankle and now my head' _I rubbed my head hoping to relieve some of the pain. Before I could stand up another girl pushed me to the floor. My already bruised head hit the floor and to make matters worse she stepped on my ankle.

I clutched my foot in pain. When another girl was gonna kick me I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. Surprisingly I felt nothing. I hesitated to open my eyes thinking they would strike at any moment, but instead of Lauran's posse I saw Syaoran. He threw death glares at anyone who came near except for Yamazaki, Chicharu, Naoko and Eriol. They all helped me up.

Lauren was…..wait …..was she drooling? She was staring at Syaoran with hearts in her eyes. As she came closer trying to flirt with him, Syaoran put me behind him and gave her one of his iciest glares. "." he sounded like he was growling. Lauren tried to look cute by pouting, but it only made her look repulsive.

Syaoran and the others ignored her and helped me as I limped to the clinic. As we approached the receptionist Syaoran started chuckling. I tried to give him the iciest glare I could, but that only made him laugh.

One nurse let me stay on the bed instead of the lumpy couch. The clinic seemed quite small for a large school. The walls were lime green and the floors were a purplish-blue shade. Each bed had curtains around them giving some privacy to the patient. I was glad that the clinic was empty, except for us of course. The nurse asked the others to leave, but Syaoran insisted on staying. The nurse gave up and let him stay.

Syaoran grabbed a chair and sat next to me. I sighed "I l-look s-stupid. I only hit my h-head." Syaoran sighed this time "You fell twice and hit your head, you should be having a headache by now." I was about to retort back when the headache came, I jerked and clutched my head not minding the pain from my foot. I managed to utter a sentence before the pain got stronger.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikasashimi: Hey everyone! Hope you liked that chapter :)

Syaoran: Remember all comments and suggestions are accepted.

Ikasashimi: Before I forget if anyone knows all the names of Syaoran's sisters and can write them in a review arranged by age from oldest to youngest…..

Syaoran: What are you gonna do? *suspicious look*

Ikasashimi: *grins* SECRET :))

Sakura: I have a bad feeling about this…..

Ikasashimi: Well everybody has something to do so that's all for now :D and Thank you to everyone who reviewed or read this story. Until next time. Ja Ne!

-Ikasashimi :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS then pigs would be flying……

Ikasashimi: I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! I took FOREVER to update!

Syaoran: She went out of town for a month…..

Sakura: To visit her tita (auntie in English) who just had a baby

Ikasashimi: I have a new cousin :D, but I must be one of the slowest writers in history! My chapters are short and I take months to update. I thank everyone for the support :) Now to reply to reviews!

**Talkstoangels77:** Hehe :" thanks for the correction. I don't usually use that word so I wasn't sure how to spell it :D

**Madmanalpha: **Thanks for telling me the names and don't worry she doesn't get a concussion :D

**Angelflight2k6,****Suyi****, ****animesforever21****, and ****lyndsay67** **: **Thanks for the support :D

Ikasashimi: Now on with the story!!!!

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Flashback:_

_Syaoran grabbed a chair and sat next to me. I sighed "I l-look s-stupid. I only hit my h-head." Syaoran sighed this time "You fell twice and hit your head, you should be having a headache by now." I was about to retort back when the headache came, I jerked and clutched my head not minding the pain from my foot. I managed to utter a sentence before the pain got stronger._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran's POV

Poor Sakura. Right after her migraine started I was by her side. She didn't seem to notice though…"You h-had to say t-that" was all she could say. I quickly went outside to call the nurse. She came in with a few pills in her hand and in her other hand she held a glass of water.

"Syaoran do you think you could get Sakura to take these pills while I go attend to another patient". Obviously I agreed. When she left I tried to get Sakura to open her mouth, but her eyes were closed and her hand were covering her ears. So I did the only thing I could think of…..tickle her. I nkew it could make her head feel worse but she needed the medicine.

When she opened her mouth to laugh I immediately placed the pill inside. She choked on it so I gave her water. She glared at me before her head started to throb again, though I could see it wasn't as bad as before. A few minutes later with some persuasion she finally fell asleep.

When the nurse came back she was carrying a small bottle with some more pills. She started lecturing me about when to give the pills and yada yada. Most of what I could hear was Blah blah blah.

************

We were picked up an hour after class ended. I carried Sakura bridal style to the car since Meiling and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. We met Lauren on the way, but Meiling took care of her. If I were you I wouldn't ask……

Wei our driver and butler met us at the school gates. The trip was quite short, we arrived back home in record time. He left to drop something of at my mom's office. Leaving Meiling and I with a sleeping Sakura waiting on the doorstep for someone to open the door.

When someone opened the door after what seemed like an hour, I brought Sakura upstairs to my room. If you're wondering why I brought her there then it's because someone was fixing some termite problem in her room. I went downstairs to get a drink and get Sakura's medicine.

Sakura's POV

Where am I? I don't think I'm in the clinic anymore…..

'_UH YA THINK!!!!' _

"Shut up…"

'_Hey it's not my fault you like to state the obvious'_

"Grr…stupid voice"

'_You know I can hear you right'_

"Go bug someone else!"

'_I can't I'm stuck with you and newsflash I AM YOU'_

"Oh…..Right"

'_Why don't you try to look around and guess where we are?'_

I looked around and noticed everything was green….

"Wait didn't Syaoran mention his favorite color was green"

'_And….'_

"I think we're in Syaoran's room"

'_DING DING DING we have a winner!!'_

"It's a little messy though. Maybe cleaning up wouldn't be a bad idea…."

Syaoran's POV

I carried a small tray with some food the cook made for Sakura. I expected she would be awake in a while.

I opened the door to my room and nearly dropped the tray I was holding. I could hear a shuffling sound coming from inside. The first thing that popped into my mind was that there was someone going through my stuff. I quickly put the tray down and crept into the room.

I grabbed the intruder only to find Sakura shocked and struggling against my grip. I let her go, my cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

Sakura looked a little pissed, but after seeing me blushing she started laughing. I could feel my cheeks turning 10 different shades of red.

I turned away hoping she wouldn't notice my blush getting redder and redder. Luck was against me today as she seemed to notice and fell on the floor laughing. Seeing her laugh made me smile. I smirked as she stood up wiping a tear from her eye. She looked at me, still smiling. "S-sorry I couldn't h-help but laugh." I just smiled at her and went to retrieve her food which I left by the door.

We sat in silence as she ate her food.

"Are you feeling better?" Sakura looked up and nodded since her mouth still had food in it. While she ate I looked around my room. I noticed how my desk looked neater. "Did you fix the stuff on my desk?" Sakura swallowed "Ya I did. Hope you don't mind" I chuckled a little" I don't mind. It's just that I'm surprised you could clean this well." Sakura hit me playfully on the shoulder.

Then we started laughing.

Normal POV

Outside, Yelan was passing by Syaoran's room. All was quiet until she heard someone laughing. She peeked into the room and found Sakura and her son both laughing. She smiled to herself as she left the room and continued down the hallway.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ikasashimi: Hey everyone! Hope you don't mind that this is really short, but I'm naturally a slow writer. I'm sorry if a lot of you are disappointed :D

Syaoran: Anyway we gotta go

Sakura: Review please!

Ikasashimi: Comments and suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update faster and make the next chapter longer. Ja Ne

-Ikasashimi


	7. Chapter 7

Ikasashimi: Hello everyone :) and I know you're all pissed at me and I bet you're asking why I didn't update for 7 months :D well I could go over all my excuses but it would be a waste of space. To shorten it I will say a few words...*clears throat* HIGH SCHOOL, and life. I don't have that much time at the moment and I should have put an author's note saying I'm on temporary hiatus, but like I said....school.

Sakura: She's been trying to pull her grades up at the moment

Meiling: Then she got hooked to phoenix Wright :))

Ikasashimi:*blushing* which is an awesome game might I add

Syaoran: so she decided to make this chapter extra long :)

Ikasashimi: my sister managed to find my fanfic notebook and read my story....she got pissed that I didn't write a lot :)) so now I'm gonna update my story, but to be honest I'm a little nervous about this chappie hehe :D I'm sorry if you guys get confused because of the changing of POVs all the time. I did that so you could have an insight on what the other characters are thinking. So anyway thanks to the reviewers

**Angelflight2k6: ** I'm sorry if this didn't satisfy you, but I'm working on making a really nice chapter :D

**GoldenDragon326: **I agree. I love reading fanfics with that sarcastic voice that always tries to prove you wrong.

**Blackmail Girl: **Thanks for the support :)

**Tearless Sonnet:** THANKS ISA! I'm sorry I replied to this late and I already told you in school about my reaction to your review. See I finally updated :P :))

**IchigoShoujo23:** Sorry about that :) Thanks for the review I really appreciate it :)

Sakura: Thanks you to all who reviewed this story and also to all who support it.

Ikasashimi: NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :D

P.S I might change the rating of the story because of a few themes that I don't think K+ would cover :D

EDIT:

I noticed a problem or two with the dialoge at the bottom so I had to change it :D

* * *

Normal POV

Everything went back to normal at school. The usual routine: wake up, get ready, eat, go to class, Lauren making Sakura's life miserable, go home, homework, eat, then sleep.

Sakura enjoyed school and was getting better at her studies. With Syaoran and Meiling's help she passed with flying colours.

2 months had passed since Sakura arrived in the Li household ,and to everyone it seemed like she had been there for years. Everyone was familiar with her, even Yelan was treating her like her own daughter. At first glance you would have thought she was Syaoran's cousin, but when they tell you how they met her you would be surprised. Thought after a while you would see why everyone acted that way.

She had this kind of child-like innocence and charm that would draw you to her. Besides that she was also very kind and this resulted in many suitors. But even through all this a number of girls didn't like her. Mostly due to jealousy and most of them were from the Syaoran fan club. Lauren hated her for 2 reasons 1) she was always with Syaoran, whom she considered her man 2) she ended up with all the attention. Lauren loved being the centre of attention and was vicious to anyone who dared take her spotlight. Apparently her new victim was Sakura.

Sakura never asked for the attention, it just came to her. Like the time when the Lauren fan club disbanded to form the Sakura fan club. There were a few loyal supporters who still supported Lauren, but let's just say their group is hardly what we can call a fan club.

As a result of the forming of the Sakura fan club, twice the amount of people started stalking them. It got so bad that Syaoran pulled out a sword and threatened to hit them. The boys ran with their tails between their legs while the girls swooned and drooled about how cute Syaoran looked. They ended up running just like the boys when Meiling took the sword and chased them. Long story short, they learned their lesson. Though one thing Sakura learned from that experience was "Stay on Syaoran and Meiling's good side".

Meiling's POV

It's a good thing I met Sakura. It's so boring when you're at home alone with Syaoran, but with Sakura I can have never-ending slumber parties. The sad part is that when we gossip she has to write what she wants to say and it takes a while.

It's almost Christmas and I need to do some Christmas shopping.' _I think I'll bring Sakura and Syaoran along , that way when I get their gifts they'll be distracted_'. I smiled as my devious plan started to form in my mind.

Normal POV

Meiling managed to drag Syaoran along with the help of Sakura. It took both of their puppy dog pouts to convince him to go shopping with them.

They were in the local mall and everywhere you looked you could see holiday shoppers finding gifts for friends and family. Syaoran started to pray as they approached the department store. Sakura laughed and whispered in his ear "Come on it c-can't be that b-bad". Syaoran paused "Wait till we get till we get to the clothes department." Meiling and Sakura laughed as Syaoran continued praying.

It was dark by the time they finished their shopping spree. Syaoran had already proceeded to sit on the nearest bench. It would be a long walk going back and Syaoran was saving what was left of his energy for the trip home. Meiling was about to tease him, when they heard rumbling. They both stared at Sakura, who was blushing, and started laughing. They all agreed to eat at the restaurant nearby. Since they were so hungry, they managed to get there in half the time.

Sakura's POV

The restaurant was nice; it had an oriental theme and delicious food. In the middle of the meal Meiling excused herself and told us she would go to a store nearby to pick up something she had ordered not to long ago. Syaoran told her to wait, but Meiling insisted on going. So it was just me and Syaoran. We talked, making sure no one was watching, but after a while we started to get worried. Meiling was gone for too long. We decided to pay and left the bags with them, telling them that we would come back for them later. I looked around the restaurant while Syaoran went to check the store Meiling had gone to. After a while I decided to look around the street.

I never liked being alone in the dark, but I fought against the fear that was slowly taking its hold on me. I was passing an alleyway when I heard a muffled sound. In the dark I could see 2 figures....no, 3 figures. The first 2 were quite tall and both had a strong build. They seemed to be male. The 3rd figure was on the ground, from what I could see, the figure looked like a girl. When the moon's rays shined from the sky, I saw her face. She had red eyes and black hair, just like Meiling. Then I realized it was Meiling.

All I could comprehend was that Meiling was in trouble and I was the only one who could help her. I know a normal person would have called for help, but I was starting to panic. I grabbed the item closest to me, apparently it was a tin can, and threw it. It flew over them and landed a little farther away. The 2 men heard it and went to investigate. I quickly ran to Meiling, she was bruised all over and seemed to be losing consciousness. I struggled to carry her, but stopped when I felt something warm oozing from her side. In the little light the moon provided, I could see my hand covered in a crimson red substance, just like her side, and after a second I realized it was blood.

From the little knowledge I had in first aid I tried to stop the bleeding by using one of my oversized handkerchiefs to act as a makeshift bandage. I was too busy helping Meiling that I didn't hear the footsteps, until it was too late... As I attempted to stand a man threw me against the wall. The alleyway was narrow so he didn't throw me that far, but he threw me hard and the impact must have dislocated one of my shoulders. I could already feel the pain spreading through my shoulder and my tears stinging my eyes.

"She must be that girl's friend"

I stopped breathing for a moment and opened my eyes. In front of me stood the two men from before. They were huge and scary-looking, and I mean it. One of them was grinning maliciously while the other was playing with the knife in his hand. His eyes displayed a kind of hunger, but it didn't seem like the hunger for food. He was grinning when he approached me and grabbed me by the jacket I had bought. "You'd better not fight back or else you'll end up like your friend over there." He pinned me to the wall and I was frozen in fear. I tried to fight back by kicking, but I got a punch in the stomach for that. I glanced at Meiling and from the way she was breathing she seemed to be in pain. I did the only thing a person could do in that situation. Scream.

I screamed, hoping that Syaoran would hear so that Meiling would be okay. The man got angrier and pushed me to the floor. He punched me in the stomach a few times. He sat on top on me in a way that I was paralyzed and pulled my jacket lower. "If you dare scream I'll kill her!" . I glanced at Meiling again and saw the other man holding a knife near her head. I could her whimpering and she was extremely close to fainting. I tried to beg , but they just laughed. I screamed in my head, hoping that anyone would save my friend. I tried to struggle, but the man was too heavy. I struggled again, the man got angry and threw me against the wall. I was losing consciousness and I fought the darkness that threatened to overwhelm me. I could see the other man leaving Meiling's side, he stood beside the first man. Then that look of hunger returned to his face.

Syaoran's POV

I couldn't find Meiling anywhere. I prayed that Sakura would have better luck. I was leaving the store when I heard a scream. I couldn't trace where it came from. I searched every alleyway, you may think it's odd but I couldn't help it that scream sounded so familiar.

I was passing an alley when I heard someone whispering. I saw four figures. One was on the ground not too far away and two looked like they were ganging up on the fourth figure. I couldn't see, but when the moonlight passed through the clouds I was clenching my fists so hard I thought I would pierce through my skin. Meiling was on the ground, unconscious, and Sakura was injured and pinned to the wall. The man farthest from her seemed bored, while the other one was staring intently at Sakura. Knowing that if I ran there either Sakura or Meiling would get hurt, I decided to pass through one of those smaller alleyways that were connected to this one. As I ran, I started thinking of a strategy and when I finally thought of one, a grin lit up my face.

Sakura's POV

The man was laughing. He sounded like some maniac who got loose from the asylum. I was scared and it didn't help that this guy was freaking me out with that laugh of his.

My eyelids felt heavy as I tried to stay awake. Soon I gave up and allowed my eyes to close. I would have drifted off to lala land, but one of the men suddenly spoke. "Who are you?" I was confused. Who was he talking to?

Then I realized that he was talking to someone else, because I heard someone make a sound similar to a growl. Then the voice of the man who was laughing cut through my thoughts like a knife "You want these girls? Too bad I found them first. Now get lost kid" I opened my eyes slightly only to see blurred images of them fighting. I could hear them as they fought. At one point I heard two loud thuds. I instantly felt afraid. Who was strong enough to knock those 2 men unconscious? I waited holding my breath hoping that this person wouldn't hurt Meiling. Then I felt to arms carry me. I was too weak to struggle, but when I heard his voice, relief washed over me. Syaoran's worried voice filled my head "Sakura are you okay? What happened? Are you and Meiling alright? My throat ached so much from my scream and all I could say was "M-Meiling....Help her". Syaoran placed me down gently and rushed over to Meiling's side. I could hear him dialling a number on his cell phone. His words became hard to understand as I slowly drifted towards the darkness.

*2 days later*

**Beep**

*groan*

**Beep**

_What?_

**Beep**

'_That's starting to get annoying'_

I opened my eyes only to be glared at by the light above me. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I found myself in a hospital bed with something on my mouth and something beeping nearby. I turned my head and found Meiling on a bed next to mine. I was confused at first, and then the memories of the event flooded back into my mind. I could hear the beeping noise getting faster as my heart was going into overdrive. A nurse came in surprised by the sudden acceleration in my heart beat and ran outside.

Syaoran was the first one to arrive followed by Yelan and Wei. I already started hyperventilating when the nurse tried to calm me down. I think I heard her say something about people going whack from the trauma. Syaoran and Yelan both came closer and tried to get me to breathe normally again. Long story short, it worked.

Though I had stopped hyperventilating, the sight of Meiling in that state brought tears to my eyes. The aftershock of the event hit me and I started sobbing and hiccupping. Yelan had asked the nurse to get food, so it was only the five of us in that room. I continued to sob until I couldn't cry anymore. Yelan had prepared a glass of water knowing my throat would hurt right after. I smiled at her and chugged it down.

I took the paper and pencil Syaoran had offered me and started writing Will she be alright? . Yelan smiled, it wasn't a happy smile, it was a sad one. She looked at Meiling, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. " I'm not sure" I noticed that Syaoran was clenching his fists. "The doctor said she had lost a lot of blood and that she might not make it.... but there was a makeshift bandage that slowed down the blood flow so it's possible that she would recover. She is in a slight coma right now and the doctor doesn't know when she'll wake up." I looked at Syaoran and saw all the guilt in his eyes. I held his hand trying to tell him it wasn't his fault, but I could clearly see in his usually guarded eyes how he felt.

As the day approached its end, the doctor came into the room to check on Meiling. "Her vitals are stable and she's healing faster than expected. She should be able to completely recover". Yelan sighed in relief and Syaoran loosened his grip on the chair he had been leaning on. I on the other hand was still tense. It could take days before she actually woke up, but those thoughts were pushed aside. Meiling was a fighter. She would never give up and neither should I.

It was late when Yelan decided everyone should rest. When Wei and Syaoran left the room, Yelan sat on the edge of my bed. "Syaoran told me what happened and when I saw the makeshift bandage, I just put the two together." Then without warning she hugged me. "That bandage was your handkerchief and your injuries are from the same people who hurt Meiling right?". I just nodded. She released me, then said "Thanks you. Because of you Meiling is still alive". Before I started blushing I grabbed a pencil and wrote Don't forget to thank Syaoran. She laughed a bit and smiled at me. "Don't worry I already did, but he said most of the credit should go to you since you found her, got those beasts away from her, and made it possible for Syaoran to find her, though you got hurt it the process." I was still blushing.

Yelan's POV

Maybe it was a good idea that I didn't mention to her that she worried about Meiling in her sleep...

Sakura's POV

Yelan seemed to be thinking about something as we sat in the hospital. Syaoran and Wei were waiting in the car. Even after our "talk" I was still blushing, but it wasn't as bad as before. She has stopped talking and had been starting into space. We both jumped when we heard a groan.

Meiling was awake.

Yelan practically ran downstairs to get Syaoran and Wei, while I got out of bed, completely forgetting about the wires and my injuries. It took a few seconds to rip all the wires and the mask off, but what I hated the most was that there was a needle in my arm *shivers*. I walked, well more of limped in a drunken way, towards Meiling's bed. She seemed only half conscious and for someone who always wakes up before me it was kind of refreshing to be awake before her. I had planned to give her a bear hug and hug her as hard my and her injuries would allow, but she beat me to it. Once she saw me she immediately hugged me like there was no tomorrow. " SAKURA!! Are you alright?! What happened?! I only remember parts of it." For someone who was supposed to be in a coma she was REALLY hyper, and not to mention strong. I raised an eyebrow and laughed. I pushed her gently towards the pillow and laughed at her annoyed expression. I tried to move a little, but ended up collapsing on the floor. Meiling was smirking at me for that. I just sat there since my legs and sides were aching from all the excitement.

Everyone arrived a minute later, all of them were swapping from worried expressions to smiles. Syaoran carried me back to my bed since my legs would not cooperate with me. Then Wei pushed Meiling's bed and my bed closer together so that everyone would be part of our little circle. I guess Meiling got annoyed whenever someone would ask her whether she was okay, since at one point she almost shouted "I'M F-I-N-E".

She had asked Syaoran what happened after she collapsed since all she could remember was that someone, other than those two men, was there, and that he/she got beaten up pretty bad. After some thought she had remembered the feeling of something sharp at her throat (she said this so casually that it almost gave Yelan a heart attack), and that someone screamed, she just couldn't say who screamed. Syaoran smirked when she did ask this though and said "I'll tell you when you leave the hospital". Meiling crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Everyone started laughing, this just made her pout.

The doctor let her leave 2 days later while I left the day before. When she got back you could see from her expression how much she hated the hospital. She was practically skipping when she left. Then she cornered me and Syaoran trying to squeeze out info from us about what happened, since no one would tell her. I sat in between them while Syaoran explained what happened.

Meiling was surprised when she found that I had found her and that I was the one who had put that makeshift bandage. After Syaoran's explanation, Meiling squeezed me in a bear hug. I hugged back, but tried to get her off, 'cause she was squeezing me so hard I couldn't breathe.

Normal POV

Syaoran could see Sakura gasping for air, while Meiling was hugging her like there was no tomorrow (A/N: Again :)) ) He pried Meiling's arms off of Sakura and watched as Sakura tried to catch her breath. Meiling grinned sheepishly and they waited for Sakura to breathe normally again.

"I'm sorry I got carried away."

Sakura smiled "It's ok"

*silence*

Syaoran sighed while Meiling just stood there with her mouth open. It took Sakura a while to realize what she just did.

"YOU CAN TALK!?"

Syaoran grabbed her and covered her mouth. " Yes she can talk and please don't shout. You're gonna wake the dead." Meiling looked at Sakura "Why didn't you tell me?". Sakura could see how hurt Meiling was feeling and was starting to get overwhelmed by the guilt. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know. It s-sort of became a h-habit...."Sakura couldn't think of what to say and Meiling could see how truly sorry she was, so she did the only thing she could think of. She hugged her.

Sakura was shocked at first, then confused. "Aren't you angry at m-me?" Meiling let her go and smiled "I'm just annoyed at the fact that when I talk to you, you had to write everything down. You could have saved us a lot of time if you just spoke in the first place." She started laughing and Sakura joined it." They embraced again and Sakura whispered " Arigato Meiling". "Don't worry I won't tell a soul and besides, that's what friends are for". Soon Syaoran had to leave the room because he didn't want to join Meiling and Sakura's gossip fest.

As he walked down the hallway, he smiled to himself 'This is gonna be along week'

Every night after that Meiling could be found in Sakura's room talking or gossiping with Sakura. But on this particular night she was in Syaoran's room.

They were both sitting on Syaoran's bed talking in hushed voices.

"Please tell me you're joking"

"I'm not I heard it from my mom"

"So "THEY" are coming"

"Sadly, yes"

At that moment Sakura had entered the room. "Who are you guys talking about?" Syaoran got off his bed and stood beside her. " You'll see". Sakura stood there with a confused look on her face as Syaoran left the room.

* * *

Ikasashimi: YAY! I'm finally done :O

Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling: *clapping*

Ikasashimi: After 2 hour I finally typed this chapter :D and before I go I'd like to thank everyone who supported my fanfic. I'd also like to say that I might not update e for a while again so just in case be prepared to wait. I'll try to update more often, but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to update really soon. I'll try though :)

Sakura: All reviews, comments, suggestions, and criticism are welcome.

Meiling: But please don't send any flames

Syaoran: You know Meiling you're a really softie.

Meiling: . YOU .SAY?!

Syaoran: Uh oh

Sakura: Please don't fight

Meiling: It's not my fault blame the author.

Ikasashimi: *hiding*

Syaoran: I'll get her...

Ikasashimi: *From her hiding place* Don't worry Syaoran will have some bad luck coming at him, but actually I think the same luck will befall on you too :D

Meiling: Drat....

Syaoran: Please don't tell me you're really gonna bring "them"

Ikasashimi: *evil grin* SECRET :D and anyway bye bye for now :) I'll try to update soon. JA NE.

-Ikasashimi


End file.
